


Thank You for Everything

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s so perfect,” Clint whispered in awe, eyes never leaving the baby in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> For her Christmas card drabble, ralkana asked for fluffy kidfic Phlint.

“She’s so perfect,” Clint whispered in awe, eyes never leaving the baby in his arms. His daughter, he was holding his daughter. He never really thought he’d have the chance to have something like this, but he suddenly couldn’t believe how he’d missed out on it for so long.

“She is,” Phil said, equally softly.

Clint looked over to see the smile on his husband’s face and felt his heart melt all over again. He knew Phil had expected children even less than he had before they’d decided to go through with a surrogate, but he could see they were both head over heels for their little girl. She would have them wrapped around her little finger in no time at all.

“Thank you,” he whispered, flushing at how absolutely wrecked he sounded even to his own ears. He glanced over and saw Phil frowning.

“For what?” Phil asked. Clint shrugged, unsure of how to put what he was feeling into words.

“Just… everything,” he finally decided. Really, there were too many things to name and he’d never been very good with words anyway. “Thank you for loving me and trusting me. Thank you for starting a family with me. Thank you for everything.”

Phil smiled again, sweeter and somehow softer, and leaned over to brush a kiss across Clint’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
